Girl meets date night
by nickdisney
Summary: When Cory and Topanga do something they haven't done in a while. Go on a date night. But when Maya talks Riley into spying on them, what could go wrong? (Two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I just thought of a Girl meets world two-shot. Enjoy :) I own nothing.**

Riley lay on her bed with her computer on her lap, doing her Science homework. Maya should be here any moment. Riley had invited her to help her with her homework, because she knew no one at her house helped her. Suddenly she sees someone in her appear in her room. It was her brother, Auggie. He asks something the most common five year old would say.

"What are you doing?" Auggie asked, looking at Riley's computer by tilting his head slightly.

"Homework." She answered, not taking her eyes off of the computer.

"Why?"

"So I can be smart."

"Why?"

"Everyone wants to be smart."

"Why?" Riley was starting to get annoyed by her brother. Riley sees a blond head pop out from her window and hears it knock. She of coarse knows it's Maya.

"Coming!" She yelled. "Get out." She whispered to Auggie as she put down her computer and headed for the window to let her in.

"Hey Riley." She greeted as Riley opened the window.

"Hey Maya." Riley said happily. Maya plopped down her backback and lay on Riley's bed. Riley turned around and saw Auggie was still standing there.

"I thought I told you to get out!" She said more harsh then she meant to. Making both of her parents come in. they were very protective of Aggie since he was born.

"What did I tell you about yelling to your brother?" Topanga scolded.

"Mom I wasn't yelling at him I was gently suggesting he got out because I have to help Maya with her homework." Riley defended herself. Cory stepped in.

"Topanga let me handle this." Cory leaned in at Auggie's level. "Auggie, Riley needs to do her homework. While she's doing that, you can come to the kitchen with mommy and color."

"Color!" Auggie sqealed as he ran out and grabbed Topanga's hand and running to the kitchen.

"Works every time." Cory muttered, smiling as he walked out of the room.

...

A few hours of doing homework, Riley and Maya had finally finished. Riley opened the refridge to get a snack. Riley turn around to see her parents right in front of her.

"Can we help you with something?" Riley asked.

"We have some news." Topanga started. Maya looked troubled.

"Mr. And Mrs. Matthews. Do you really want another baby?" Maya asked.

"No No No!" Cory exclaimed. "Were not having a baby." Cory turned to his wife. "Were not are we?" Topanga shakes her head. Cory sighs in relief as he turns back to the 7th graders and Topanga goes on.

"We have decided you are old enough to stay home alone for a few hours." Riley's eyes light up.

"Really? Were are you guys going?" Maya rubbed her hands together.

"Give us the Details."

"Topanga and I will be doing something we haven't done in a while. Go on a date. You can call if there anything goes wrong. You will also be in charge of Auggie." Cory said seriously.

"Okay, I'll be responsible." Riley promised.

"I know you will." Cory told her. Riley had now known her parents trusted her. "I'm going to tell Auggie." Cory left the kitchen and went to her brothers room. Cory comes back a few minutes later he comes back with Auggie holding his hand. Riley rolled her eyes knowing her brother didn't want them to go. "Auggie it's going to be okay. You'll have Riley and Maya with you." He insisted. Auggie didn't say anything. He just nodded in understanding. Even though he didn't want to be alone.

Cory got his keys. Topanga walked toward him.

"We'll be back in about an hour." Topanga said. "Love you guys." Cory and Topanga kissed both there children on the head.

"Mom! Dad! Not in front of my friend." Riley whined. She had decided a while ago she was too old for kisses on the head.

"It's okay Riley." Maya dismissed. Cory and Topanga were about to leave. "Wait!" Maya shouted. Maya didn't even talk. She just put her hand on her head showing she wanted a kiss on the head. Topanga smiled and walked up to the blond and kissed her on the head. "Thank you." Maya said. As soon as they left Maya dragged Riley into the room.

"What is it?" Riley asked confused.

"We should spy on your parents." Maya said excitedly.

"No!" I'm not spying on my parents." Riley disagreed.

"What are you fighting about know ladies? Which one of you will become Farkles wife?" A familiar voice said. Riley and Maya both rolled there eyes. They knew it was Farkle. Riley opened the window.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Were else would I be? So what are you fighting about?" Farkle asked now in Riley's room.

"Maya here wants us to spy on my parents on there date." Riley explains pointing at the blond accusingly.

"I'll teach you to flirt with Lucus more." Maya said.

"Done." Riley said quickly as they left the room. Just when they were about to leave, Farkle interrupted.

"Can Farkle come?" He asked.

"Whatever." Maya didn't give time to think about it.

...

Once they got to the resturant, it seemed pretty crowded. The three 7th graders manged to get were Cory and Topanga were in a matter of minutes.

"So remind me why are we here?" Riley asked looking at her parents ordering there dinner.

"Just for the fun of it." Maya answered. Farkle didn't say anything.

"Farkle is getting bored." Farkle said. Cory and Topanga had been deep in conversation. Known of them could make out what they were saying. Suddenly Riley sees someone familiar sit down at one of the tables. This person isn't just someone that looks familiar. This person was Riley's crush, Lucus.

**So how was it? Please review follow and fav if you enjoy. Love you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! This is the second and final chapter. Enjoy. I own nothing :)**

Riley's eyes widened as she saw Lucus. She swallow nervously, nudging Maya to get her attention. Riley slowly pointed as she shook sightly like a child. Maya turned her attention to Lucus.

"Riley it's just Lucus." Maya pointed out.

"Its never _just Lucus." _She said seriously, putting quotation marks around _just Lucus _with her fingers. Maya rolled her eyes at her friend as she turned her attention back to Cory and Topanga. Riley was still looking at Lucus as he sat down near her parents and little sister. Cory of coarse remembered his student. Riley saw her father introducing Lucus to her mother.

"Are you a friend of Riley's?" Topanga asked interested.

"Yes mam." He answered in his normal country accent. The three friends saw Lucus introduce his parents to Riley's. Riley felt a flash of pity that she didn't get to met her crushes parents. She always wondered if Lucus liked her like she did. But then thing was she wasn't ready to date. In fact, she wasn't even aloud to date. Lucus and his family sat down. His sister was very energetic, and about Auggie's age. _Aggie! _Riley just realized she forgot her brother and left him at home. Riley taped on her friends shoulders. They both turned.

"Guys we have to go now." Riley ordered them. Farkle spoke this time.

"Why? Farkle is fine were he is." Maya nodded in agreement.

"We left Auggie at home." Riley whispered. "He turns into a monster when he's left home alone. Now let's go!" Riley saw her parents finishing up there food. She dragged her friends and huddled her way out of the resturant. The three ran as fast as their legs could take him. On the way, they ran into a man. He had brown shaggy-like hair and a small goatee growing on his chin. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to-" before she could answer, he cut her off.

"Are you Riley Matthews?" The man asked. She gave him a strange look as she hesitantly answered.

"Yea..."

"Who are you?" Maya asked.

"I'm Shawn Hunter." The friends backed away, showing fear. "Its okay, I'm not going to kill you or anything." He said in a jokey way, amusement in his eyes.

"How do you know who I am?" Riley challenged.

"I was a friend of your father, we go way back," he chuckled slightly before he went on. "So does me and your mother. You would believe how weird _she _was when she was your age." He smiled, taking himself back t all the memories of 6th grad. "The last time I saw you was when you were 5. You probably don't remember." He finished.

"Wow, that's amazing." She whispered.

"Now tell me, why are you out here at this hour?" He asked them. Maya scooted her way in front of her friends.

"I can answer that. I thought it would be fun to spay on her parents while they were on a date." Maya explained. Riley thought Shawn would say something like "You shouldn't be doing that." Or something similar. But she was wrong.

"Spaying on the parents! Right on." He put out his hand to fist bump her. She happily excepted it. That made Riley realized that Maya was a lot like Shawn. _My best friend is Shawn._ She realized. "Well you guys should get home. I'll walk you. I don't want you to get in trouble." He walked them the rest of the way. When they opened the door, Auggie was distroying the house. Auggie looked at Shawn. Looking up and down, studying the stranger.

"Who are you?" Auggie asked, wiping his face with cake all over it with a napkin.

"Who are you?" Shawn asked the same question. He turned to Riley. "Do you know this kid?"

"He's my brother, Auggie." Riley put her head down, in shame. "I'm dead, they're going to blame me." She muttered. Shawn was still shocked Cory and Topanga had another kid after Riley. But then leaned down to her level.

"It will be okay, I'll help you clean it up." He promised. Riley nodded. Shawn had convenced Auggie to help by promising candy. Farkle and Maya helped to. In ten minutes, they managed to clean up the whole apartment. Maya and Farkle left, leaving Riley, Shawn, and Auggie alone. They were lucky Cory and Topanga had walked to the resturant. They heard footsteps. The three quickly gabbed a puzzle and acted like they were working on it.

"Hey guys. Were home!" Topanga announced as she made her way though the door, Cory following.

"Shawny?!" Cory asked excitedly.** A/N- Lol remember he would always call him Shawny? xD ** Cory ran up to hug his friend. Topanga hugged him to. "What are you doing here?" He asked trying to keep his excitement under control.

"Umm," Riley gave him a sign not to tell. _I've got your back._ He mouthed. "well, I just thought it would be fun to visit."

"We could always have you around." Topanga promised.

"So haw was your night?" Riley asked as if she didn't know.

"It was good. We saw Lucus. He's a very nice boy. He sounds like a good friend." Topanga answered. Riley checked the clock, it was about 9:00, the usual time she went to bed.

"Well I'm going to bed." Riley announced. She went into her room, feeling a bit guilty about the whole situation. She was also lucky Auggie didn't say anything about being home alone. Auggie wasn't as much as a pain as she thought he was.

**So what do you think? I hope even though some of you didn't Boy meets World this chapter still makes since to you. To just some it up Shawn was Cory's best friend on BMW. So please review! Love you!**


End file.
